Generations of Adam
by shannyfish
Summary: The second generation of New Mutants have been taken, all except one...and its Adam's daughter?
1. Where have all the children gone?

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Marvel Comics, Tribune Entertainment, and Fireworks do.  
  
Dedication: To Pam and Riley, who have had to have been tortured for the past few days! Poor Pam and Riley.So SAD! : (  
  
Mutant X "Generations of Adam"  
  
Chapter 1 - Where have all of the children gone?  
  
Sanctuary  
  
"I'm going to be out for a while," Adam told the Mutant X team as he headed for the garage.  
  
"Where are you going?" Shalimar asked curiously.  
  
"To meet a contact."  
  
"Well, shouldn't one of us go with you?"  
  
"The contact is an old friend of mine, I'll be fine. I'll call you if I need you," Adam told Shalimar trying to assure her that he'd be fine on his own. Adam left Sanctuary in one of the silver cars.  
  
  
  
  
  
New Hope Hospital - Pediatrics ICU  
  
"How's she doing?" Adam asked one of the nurses as he stared through a glass window into the room of a little girl who was unconscious. She was about ten or eleven with light brown medium length hair and pale skin.  
  
"She's not improved, but her condition hasn't worsened. I'm afraid there hasn't been any change, Mr. Kane," the nurse said sadly.  
  
"I miss her," he said touching the glass in front of him gently.  
  
"Well, there's always hope, Mr. Kane."  
  
"Not much, it seems.she's been in here for five years like this.unchanged."  
  
"I pray for her every night," the nurse admitted.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
  
Sanctuary  
  
When Adam returned to Sanctuary, the Mutant X team was watching Proxy Blue. "There have been several child abductions reported.and it's just not in one place, it's all over."  
  
"What's going on?" Adam asked hearing what Proxy Blue had said.  
  
"The children that have been abducted," Shalimar started. "They're all New Mutants."  
  
"Parents have been calling since you left," Emma told him.  
  
"They don't know by who, or where they were taken.they just know that they're gone," Jesse explained.  
  
"Even Catherine's missing, Adam," Shalimar said.  
  
"And so is Josh Valentine," Brennan added.  
  
"I need someone to contact all New Mutant parents, even if their children show no sign of New Mutantcy. I want to hold a meeting at the Santarios Safehouse tonight at 7pm."  
  
"I'll start contacting parents," Emma said.  
  
  
  
Santarios Safehouse  
  
Adam and the others were at the safehouse early. Adam had been panicking all day and all his worrying was about to be confirmed. When the parents arrived, they were all crying and were asked to fill out an information sheet on their children. When the night was over they had found out that all children born os at least one New Mutant parent had been taken. Emma and Jesse collected the paperwork from the parents while Brennan stood guard outside making sure the parents made it to their cars okay. Shalimar, however stayed behind, she could tell that Adam needed someone to talk to. "Adam?"  
  
"Not right now, Shalimar," Adam told her as he sat down and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Adam, please." she told him sitting down next to him. He looked up at her, "just please, talk to me."  
  
"About?" Adam asked obviously getting more and more upset.  
  
"About what's upsetting you so much."  
  
"You have to ask?! Shalimar, I've let down my children!"  
  
"You mean the children of Genomex?"  
  
"Yes! The first generation of New Mutants. They've lost their children because of me!"  
  
"You don't know that, Adam."  
  
"And worst of all."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Adam, I know you're upset about something OTHER than the children being taken, so why don't you just tell me?"  
  
"Because I can't," Adam told her sadly.  
  
"Adam? Don't you trust me?"  
  
"Oh! Shalimar, I DO trust you.with my life, you KNOW that. But it's not an issue of trust."  
  
"YES it is. If you trust me, then you'll tell me."  
  
"Shalimar."  
  
"Please."  
  
"There's someone who I haven't told you about." Adam told her.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A New Mutant child, one who hasn't been taken."  
  
"Do you have the child hidden?"  
  
"Not exactlty. Shalimar, I.have a daughter."  
  
"A daughter? Why didn't you ever tell me you had a daughter?!"  
  
"I.I.I don't know.probably because she's been in a coma for the past five years."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Adam."  
  
"She 's a second generation New Mutant."  
  
"What is she?"  
  
"A feral."  
  
"Are you married, too, Adam?" Shalimar asked curiously.  
  
"My wife, Leslie, died shortly after our daughter fell into the coma. She was a feral, and her DNA was breaking down too rapidly for anything I did to help."  
  
Shalimar looked down, "how old is your daughter? I mean, you haven't even said her name."  
  
"She'll be eleven in three days.and her name is Alissa."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Happened?"  
  
"How did she fall into a coma?"  
  
"She just didn't wake up one morning."  
  
"Adam, even if she's in a coma, she's in a coma, she might be taken."  
  
"I know. I've been thinking about that." 


	2. Keeping Secrets

Chapter 2 - Keeping Secrets  
  
Three Days Later. New Hope Hospital - Pediatrics ICU  
  
They had had no lead on the missing children, they suspected Gabriel.as a last act to get at Adam before he died, but it wasn't Gabriel. Adam kept getting more and more worried about Alissa and decided to take Shalimar with him to visit her in the hospital one day. Adam entered as he always did, but this time with Shalimar at his side. The nurses nodded and said their hellos. Adam stopped at a window and looked in at his daughter. He pointed to Alissa, "here she is.my Alissa."  
  
Shalimar peered in at the small girl. She seemed so sick and so alone. "Is there nothing they can do?" Shalimar asked, she could tell that seeing his daughter like that brought Adam so much pain.  
  
"No nothing."  
  
"Hello Mr. Kane, we didn't expect you back so soon," came a familiar voice to Adam. It was the nurse that talked to him and prayed for Alissa.  
  
"Well.today is Alissa's eleventh birthday," Adam told her. "You know I was wondering if it'd be possible to have Alissa transferred?"  
  
"Of course, Mr. Kane, where would you like her transferred?"  
  
"To my personal care.she's been here too long."  
  
"Of course, when would you like to take her?"  
  
"Now, if possible."  
  
"I'll draw up the papers," the nurse said and left to get the paperwork together.  
  
"Adam, what are you doing?" Shalimar asked confused at what was going on.  
  
"I want you to do something for me, Shalimar," Adam told her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to take Alissa and go as far away as possible. I want you to hide away and keep her safe for me."  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"And you can't tell anyone where you're going or when you'll be back or what you're doing or about Alissa."  
  
"Adam? Why? Can't we tell the others? Stay at Sanctuary?"  
  
"No, they can't know. And Sanctuary's not safe enough for you two. I want you to do as I say Shalimar. Please?"  
  
"Adam.how will I know when to come back with her? I mean how would I take care of her?"  
  
"I'll find you when it's safe. And I'm sure you'll take care of Alissa fine."  
  
"Adam.I can't.I mean.I."  
  
"Please, will you just do this?"  
  
"Adam."  
  
"Please? For me?"  
  
Shalimar looked down, through the window at Alissa, and then back to Adam. "Okay, but for you.and Alissa."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Mr. Kane, if you'll just sign here, I'll release Alissa to your care," the nurse said handing him a pen.  
  
Adam signed it and went in and watched as they disconnected Alissa from the monitors and he picked her up and carried her out of the hospital. They got into the car, Adam sat in the back holding Alissa, while Shalimar drove home.  
  
  
  
Sanctuary - Garage  
  
When Shalimar pulled into the garage in Sanctuary Adam made her wait before getting out. "Shalimar, I need you to take Alissa to your room. I'll distract everyone else, but I need you to get Alissa safely to your room without anyone seeing you both."  
  
"Okay," Shalimar said getting out as Adam got out still holding Alissa, he handed her over to Shalimar who cradled her gently in her arms.  
  
"Give me two minutes and then head to your room."  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
Sanctuary - Shalimar's Room  
  
Shalimar had made it safely to her room with Alissa without anyone seeing her. Shalimar put Alissa on the bottom bunk and tried to make her comfortable and then put blankets up so that the bottom bunk was tented off and Alissa was hidden if anyone were to enter. Shalimar pulled out a bag and began throwing in some clothes that she would absolutely need into it. She heard a knock at the door and she looked up to see Brennan Mulwray open the door and enter. "Brennan!" Shalimar exclaimed surprised.  
  
"Hey, Shal'," Brennan said pulling Shalimar into his arms and kissed her.  
  
Shalimar pulled away, "umm Brennan, I sort of."  
  
Brennan saw the bag, "where are you going?"  
  
"Going?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Yeah, you're packing." Brennan said pointing to Shalimar's bag.  
  
"Oh, that's.umm.Brennan, I can't tell you! I really need you to leave now."  
  
Suddenly Adam opened the door and entered Shalimar's room and stopped when she saw Brennan there. "Shalimar, I need to talk to you in private," Adam told her and then looked over at Brennan.  
  
"I'm not leaving until I find out what's going on," Brennan told Adam crossing his arms.  
  
"Shalimar?" Adam questioned.  
  
"I was just packing a bag and Brennan walked in and wanted to know where I was going and I said I couldn't tell him," Shalimar explained.  
  
"She's right Brennan, she can't."  
  
"Why?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Because she's going on a secret mission of sorts."  
  
"And I can't be trusted?"  
  
"Brennan, Shalimar and I are the only ones that know about it.Jesse and Emma don't know about it."  
  
"Brennan, just please.drop it," Shalimar told him.  
  
"Fine," Brennan said hurt that no one would tell him what was going on and worried that whatever was going on was going to get Shalimar hurt. Brennan stormed out of Shalimar's room and headed for his own.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shalimar," Adam said knowing how she felt she Brennan.  
  
"It's okay, Adam, so what are we doing?"  
  
"I'll show you exactly how to take care of Alissa and I'll give you enough supplies to last for six months," Adam told her. "I want you to take Alissa and run.I don't want you to contact ANYONE, not even me unless it's been six months."  
  
"But Adam." Shalimar began to argue.  
  
"No. I NEED you to take care of her for me ,Shalimar, I know I can trust you, and that you'll take good care of her.NOW do you UNDERSTAND?" Shalimar looked down and then looked back up at Adam with eyes full of tears. Shalimar nodded and then went back to packing. "Shalimar," Adam said walking up from behind her and turning her to face him. "Everything's going to be okay," he told her and pulled her into his arms. Adam sighed, "oh Shalimar.I know that I'm asking a lot of you right now, but.I know that you can do it.and I know that you'll be just fine."  
  
"Adam."  
  
"Shalimar, you know you haven't been off on your own since before you came to Sanctuary.maybe right now.It's time for you to be off and on your own for a while."  
  
"Maybe you're right." Shalimar said somewhat sadly not looking at Adam.  
  
"Trust me ,Shalimar, you have to be off and on your own.sometime."  
  
"I was before.and then you found me."  
  
"And now I'm letting you go.with a VERY important job."  
  
  
  
  
  
Two Months Later. North Dakota  
  
Shalimar has taken Alissa to one of the most obscure places she could think of to hide out. North Dakota. They had been there for two months already living out of a motel and Shalimar working nights at a local bar. Shalimar had planned on moving every three months, so it wouldn't be so hard on Alissa, but not too easy for anyone to track them. As soon as Shalimar had left Sanctuary with Alissa she had instantly her feral mothering instincts turned on. Shalimar had changed motels that day, she had been afraid that they were being followed or watched. So, she had made sure that the car wasn't unpacked until she knew that they were safe. Since they had just changed towns Shalimar needed a new job so she left Alissa alone leaving a tape running so something would be playing and then made sure that the room was locked up. She went to the local bar and was in luck, there was one job opening and she had it. Shalimar quickly went back to the motel to get ready and talked to Alissa, which was something that she often did, while she was doing stuff. "You know what Alissa? I got a job! It's at night.so.I'll tell you what.I'll put one of those tapes in while I'm gone.that way, you won't exactly be alone.okay," Shalimar said frantically trying to make sure she was ready and that everything was locked up, which is what she did EVERYTIME she had to leave Alissa. "Don't go anywhere.I'll be back soon," Shalimar told her kissing her forehead gently and then leaving. 


	3. Starlight, Starbright

Chapter 3 - Starlight, Starbright  
  
It was dark, and the lights in the house wouldn't turn on. The little girl started to panic when none of the light switches would turn anything on. She ran down the dark hallway to her parents' room and knocked. Silence. She knocked some more. Silence. She opened the door to see there was absolutely nothing in the room. EVERYTHING was gone! The little girl ran back out of the house. The car, the house number that was usually hanging next to the garage door, and her family's name on the mailbox, there were all gone. She started to cry and then ran next door, but no one answered. She turned back to look at the vacant house she once called home to see that she was now surrounded by forest. "What happened? Where's home?" the little girl asked aloud VERY confused on how she had gotten there. She looked up and saw the night sky lit with hundreds if sparkly stars, she had never seen that many stars in the sky before. She heard rustling and looked back at her surroundings and then froze when she saw two gold eyes staring at her from within the dark forest. The girl's eyes glowed gold. The gold eyes that were staring at her seemed somewhat familiar. She walked back a bit, she had been lost for some time now.but before it had been in a white dull place. Why had it changed? Why had she been at home? And why was she now in the forest? "Who are you?" she asked frightened a bit.  
  
And from the forest a women walked out, she looked kind. She had blonde hair and brown eyes when the feral gold faded from her eyes. The woman smiled at the girl. "Hello.""  
  
"Who are you?" the girl asked again.  
  
"Who are you?" the woman asked the girl.  
  
"Me? My name's Alissa Kane."  
  
"Alissa Kane. Must keep Alissa safe. Keep her safe for Adam."  
  
"Adam? That's my dad's name!"  
  
"Safe. Here. Alissa."  
  
"What's your name?!"  
  
"Alissa. Safe. Here. There. Shalimar."  
  
"Shalimar?" Alissa asked. "Is that your name?" But before the woman could answer she disappeared. "WAIT! Come back!" Alissa yelled, but she didn't come back. Alissa was crying now. She was so very confused and afraid. She laid down and curled up into a little ball. And then just stared up at the stars wishing she could be home again. "Starlight, Starbright," Alissa said softly to herself. "First star I see tonight.I wish I may.I wish I might.have this wish I wish tonight.I wish that I was home." Alissa looked down from the starry sky and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Early the Next Morning.  
  
Shalimar came back around 3am the next morning. She checked on Alissa, kissed her forehead, turned off the TV, and then got into the shower. When Shalimar came out she got into bed and turned off the lights. "Night Alissa," Shalimar said tiredly.  
  
"Night Shalimar," Alissa's quiet voice came from the darkness.  
  
Shalimar sat straight up and turned on the light. She looked over to see that Alissa's eyes were still closed and she hadn't moved. Shalimar let out a sigh of relief, "ah, get a hold of yourself.its just your imagination." Shalimar turned the light off and laid back down and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Later that day.  
  
Shalimar rolled over in her bed and opened her eyes to see Alissa sitting up in bed. "Good morning Shalimar," Alissa said in almost a whisper.  
  
"Alissa?" Shalimar asked tiredly sitting up as well.  
  
"Where's my mommy and daddy?" Alissa asked curiously.  
  
"Well, your dad is well.not here.he left you with me so that I could keep you safe," Shalimar tried to explain, "and your mom."  
  
"She died, didn't she?" Alissa asked sadly, but all Shalimar could do was nod. "While I was asleep.I could hear everything.and when Daddy said that Mommy had gone to heaven.I thought it was just a nightmare."  
  
Shalimar tried to smile for Alissa, "you know your dad will be VERY happy you're awake."  
  
"When can I see him?"  
  
"Well, we're suppose to be hiding out.and that's at LEAST for four more months."  
  
"Oh," Alissa said quietly disappointed and looked down away from Shalimar.  
  
Shalimar swung her legs over the edge of the bed and walked over and sat down next to Alissa. "Why don't we unhook you from all of this stuff?" Shalimar asked motioning to the IV and stuff that was hooked up to Alissa. asked motioning to the IV and stuff that was hooked up to Alissa. asked motioning to the IV and stuff that was hooked up to Alissa. Alissa nodded and Shalimar started to unhook everything. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Hungry and thirsty," Alissa said.  
  
"How about we go out for.well its lunch time now.we sort of slept through breakfast."  
  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
  
Shalimar finished unhooking Alissa and then looked up at her. "You dad said that you have been in a coma for five years."  
  
"So, I'm eleven then?" Alissa asked.  
  
"Yep, and you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to take you clothes shopping."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Unless you WANT to go back into that coma?"  
  
"NO! That's okay." Alissa said laughing a bit.  
  
"I've got an idea." Shalimar said.  
  
"What idea?"  
  
"Okay, so we're not suppose to contact Adam for another four months, but we move to another state in a month.so, right before we leave we'll call your dad."  
  
"That way no one can find us if they track the phone?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Okay.but what do I do?"  
  
"You mean while I'm at work?" Shalimar asked and Alissa nodded. "Sleep?"  
  
"But then I'll only see you when you wake up at lunch time and before you go to work if I'm not sleeping yet."  
  
"Well, you could always get up when I get up.it's not like you're going in school or anything."  
  
Alissa smiled, "Shalimar?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you like me?"  
  
Shalimar smiled, "like you how?"  
  
"Daddy said that I was a feral, a New Mutant."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"And are you a New Mutant, too?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"A feral, like me?"  
  
"Yep." 


	4. Phoning Home

Chapter 4 - Phoning Home  
  
One Month Later. Hotel - North Dakota  
  
Shalimar and Alissa were once again about to move. Alissa was helping Shalimar pack the car. "Shalimar?" Alissa said as they put the last things into the car.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is it today?"  
  
Shalimar smiled knowing what she was talking about. "Yes, it's today." Shalimar watched as Alissa'a face lit up. "Come on, let's get out of here and get to a pay phone." Alissa got into the car quickly. Shalimar smiled, shaking her head, and then got into the driver's seat. Shalimar pulled out of the motel and headed to the closest state border.  
  
  
  
Hours Later.  
  
Shalimar pulled over to a gas station on the state border, and she and Alissa got out and headed to the pay phone. Shalimar dropped some coins in and dialed sanctuary. Shalimar waited until it was picked up. "Hello?" Emma's voice came through the phone and Shalimar smiled.  
  
"Hi Emma," Shalimar said happily.  
  
"Shalimar?!"  
  
"Yeah, uhh.is Adam around?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll get him," Emma told her.  
  
Shalimar could hear Emma yelling for Adam in the background. She smiled and looked down at Alissa as she waited for Adam to come on the phone.  
  
"Hello? Shalimar?" Adam said flatly.  
  
"Hi Adam."  
  
"Shalimar, is everything okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Alissa?"  
  
"Alissa's fine, too."  
  
"Why are you calling? You're not suppose to be."  
  
"Adam, calm down. I have a reason."  
  
"What reason?"  
  
Shalimar handed the phone to Alissa. "Hello?" Alissa said.  
  
"Who is this?" Adam asked quietly.  
  
"Daddy? It's me, Alissa."  
  
"Alissa?" Adam responded in disbelief.  
  
"Daddy, can we come home now?"  
  
Adam was still in a state of shock, "ummm.uhhh.no," Adam answered snapping out of it. "Not yet anyways, but I think soon. Oh, honey I've missed you so much!"  
  
"I've missed you, too, Daddy!"  
  
"Alissa, I love you, and you and Shalimar will come home soon. Can you put Shalimar on the phone?"  
  
"Love you too, Daddy. Okay, bye," Alissa said and handed the phone over to Shalimar.  
  
"Hello?" Shalimar said putting the phone up to her ear.  
  
"When did she wake up?"  
  
"About a month ago.I wanted to call, but."  
  
"No, it's okay. I just wish I had better news for you. I'm afraid you two can't come home just yet."  
  
  
  
Adam's Office - Sanctuary  
  
"Adam!" Brennan's voice echoed through all of Sanctuary. Brennan ran into Adam's office with a big smile on his face.  
  
"What's going on?" Adam asked.  
  
"I think I have a lead."  
  
"What lead?"  
  
"Jesse and I were going through records of scientists at Genomex, but then we came across a scientist that has just dropped off the face of the earth. He didn't seem important any of the New Mutant projects at the time.but we located a building he owns in the city."  
  
"What kind of building?"  
  
"It's a warehouse, in an abandoned part of the city."  
  
"Okay, I need you and Jesse to find as much information on him as possible and we'll take the Helix," Adam said and Brennan nodded and then quickly left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thirty Minutes Later. Double Helix  
  
"Tell me what you know." Adam said looking at Brennan as he boarded the Double Helix.  
  
"Dr. Harold Straum, he was an assistant on a project codenamed angelfire, something about gene research.he was married until his wife, who was pregnant at the time died from cancer.then he just disappeared."  
  
"Okay." Adam said somewhat confused on why he would want the children of New Mutants. Adam looked around the Double Helix. Brennan, Jesse, and Emma were looking to him for answers and he had none. "Let's get going." 


	5. Bringing the Children Home

Chapter 5 - Bringing the Children Home  
  
A While Later. Double Helix - nearby the warehouse  
  
The Mutant X team minus Shalimar got out of the cloaked Double Helix and made their way to the warehouse. Looking into the warehouse they could see one man asleep near the opening of the warehouse and then several rooms honeycombed in the warehouse. Brennan looked over at Adam and pointed to the rooms, "I think he's got the kids in those rooms."  
  
"There's an awful lot of them.just to put locked away in that many rooms."  
  
"It's the only place they could be, Adam," Jesse agreed.  
  
"Well, then let's go free them," Adam said matter-of-factly and then looked over at Emma, "can you knock him out?"  
  
Emma merely nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
The team went around the warehouse and quietly opened the door and just as the man began to wake Emma knocked him out with a psionic blast. Immediately the rest of the team entered. "They're here," Emma confirmed, "I can feel them all.they're so scared."  
  
The guys went over and began to open all of the doors; about seven children had been crammed into ten small closet sized rooms. As soon as all of the kids had been released Adam tried to calm them all down and explain. "I am Adam Kane, and we're going to take you back to your parents.now I need you all to stay calm."  
  
  
  
A Few Days Later. Adam's Office - Sanctuary  
  
Adam was on the phone with Shalimar. She had once again called even though she wasn't suppose to, and he was filling her in on the latest events. "Luckily we weren't far from the safe house on Avian Street, so we were able to get all of the kids to the safe house and then get them all back to their parents."  
  
"That's great, Adam," Shalimar's voice emanated from the speakers in the room.  
  
"You and Alissa can come home now."  
  
"We'll be home soon."  
  
"Good," Adam said smiling, "we'll be waiting for you."  
  
"We love you."  
  
"I love you both, too."  
  
"See you soon."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye," Adam said right before the communication ended. Adam looked up to see Brennan trying to sneak in quietly. "They're on their way."  
  
"Shalimar?" Brennan asked somewhat confused.  
  
Adam frowned remembering he hadn't told them yet. "Brennan, Shalimar and Alissa will be coming to Sanctuary."  
  
Brennan was still confused, "Alissa?"  
  
"Alissa Kane," Adam answered flatly.  
  
"Any relation?"  
  
"She's my daughter."  
  
"You have a daughter?! Since when?!"  
  
"She's been in a coma for years, she woke up while in Shalimar's care."  
  
"Why DID you send Shalimar?"  
  
"Because Alissa is a New Mutant, a feral to be exact."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 - Going Home  
  
Five Days Later. Main Area - Sanctuary  
  
Adam, Brennan, Jesse, and Emma were all eating lunch together in silence. They had been told that Shalimar would be returning, but it had almost been a week and they were all worried. Emma looked up, "Adam? Do we know when Shalimar is coming home?" Emma asked wanting the answer, but also to break the silence.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, Emma, I expected them back already, but I have no idea where they were."  
  
"They?" Jesse questioned.  
  
Adam looked back down at his lunch, he had only told Brennan thus far about Alissa, but he would have to tell Jesse and Emma soon enough, so why not now? Adam looked back up at them, they were bright and gifted young people who he thought of as his own children, "I haven't been completely honest with you. I didn't just send Shalimar away, I sent her away with someone and for a reason."  
  
"Adam, what are you talking about?" Jesse asked confused.  
  
"You've been hiding something important from us?..." Emma said somewhat reading his thoughts. She could tell he was keeping something from them, something he thought was important, but yet something important than he was saddened that he hadn't told them.  
  
"I sent Shalimar away to keep my daughter, Alissa, safe. She was the only New Mutant child that hadn't been taken, so I had Shalimar take her to keep her safe."  
  
"You have a daughter?"  
  
"Since when?" Jesse asked surprised.  
  
"That's what I said!" Brennan spoke up.  
  
"She's eleven and she's been in a coma for five years.she's a feral."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Emma asked sounding hurt.  
  
"I don't know.I used to actually have a life years ago.I was married and had a wife and a daughter, but then all of that changed and I thought Alissa would never wake up."  
  
"She woke up though?" Jesse asked noticing Adam's trailing off.  
  
"Yes, while she was with Shalimar."  
  
"I bet Shal' was scared," Jesse said smiling just as he saw Shalimar and Alissa enter from behind were Adam and Brennan sat. Shalimar put her finger to her lips for him and Emma to be quiet, and he smiled more not wanting to ruin what Shalimar was up to. "I mean she wasn't expecting it either, right?"  
  
"No, she wasn't," Adam answered.  
  
"So, she's just been hiding out?" Emma asked trying to give Shalimar more time to do whatever she was up to.  
  
"Yes, and moving every two or three months."  
  
"I wonder what's been taking them so long getting back."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well maybe they had to drive home all the way back from Maine," Shalimar interrupted making both Adam and Brennan jump not expecting her voice from behind them. Shalimar and Alissa giggled.  
  
Alissa smiled widely at Adam, "Daddy!" Alissa yelled and ran into his arms clinging to him as if holding on for dear life.  
  
Brennan stood and walked over to Shalimar, who looked a bit surprised that he was even acknowledging her presence. "We've missed you," he said somewhat quietly and smiled at her.  
  
Shalimar smiled back, "I wasn't sure you'd talk to me."  
  
"Adam told me what was going on after you called the last week," Brennan admitted and pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.  
  
Adam was holding Alissa tightly in his arms and was silently crying. He had his daughter back, all of the children had been saved and taken home to their families, and now his family was once again back together and they were all safe and well.  
  
Alissa looked up at her father happily, "Daddy, do I get to stay here now with you?"  
  
Adam smiled and nodded still with tears in his eyes, "yes."  
  
  
  
Shalimar's Room - Sanctuary  
  
Shalimar was finally home, she was so excited that she was back in her own room, with her bed and clothes and things. Shalimar had changed into more comfortable clothes after showering and was lying on her bed when she heard a knock. "Come in!" she called not wanting to move, much too tired from driving.  
  
Her door was opened and Brennan entered and then closed the door behind him. He walked over and laid down next to her, "hey."  
  
"Hey yourself," she said turning on her side to face him smiling.  
  
Brennan wrapped his arms around her, "I love you, Shal'." Brennan kissed her and then pulled away to look into her eyes. He had missed her so much. Her eyes. Her smile. Her kiss. He loved her so much. "I'm sorry I was angry with you before you left."  
  
Shalimar smiled, "I love you too, Brennan, and it's okay.everything's okay now."  
  
Brennan smiled more, "I've missed you so much!" Brennan pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I know you must be tired.so just sleep and I'll hold you."  
  
Shalimar smiled up at him and then closed her eyes, "I think I like that arrangement."  
  
"I thought you might, now go to sleep." Brennan held Shalimar until she fell asleep and until he feel asleep as well.  
  
  
  
Adam's Office - Sanctuary  
  
Adam was working in his office when Alissa peeked in, "Daddy?"  
  
Adam smiled and looked up, "yes darling?"  
  
"Shalimar's sort of like my sister, right?"  
  
Adam laughed a bit, "I suppose.yes."  
  
"So, do I have any other brothers and sisters?" she asked curiously walking into his office more.  
  
Adam looked at the picture of Brennan, Shalimar, Jesse, and Emma on his desk and picked up the frame and handed it to Alissa. "You have two brothers and two sisters.why don't you put that in your room?"  
  
Alissa smiled brightly, "thank you!" And with that ran out of Adam's office.  
  
Adam started to go back to his work, but then stopped. He stood up and walked out of his office. He was wondering why he was doing paperwork when he could be spending time with his children. He went off to find Alissa, Emma, and Jesse.Shalimar and Brennan were asleep, so he didn't bother them.he rounded them up and they all went out. Adam had forgotten how nice it is to have a family.especially now that he had Alissa back.she just seemed to make everyone happy.his children were his priority.they were all that mattered.he had forgotten.  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!! 


End file.
